phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax
Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax is a sequel of the fighting game Super Sergio Fighters. It is coming to the Nintendo Switch by the end of this year. Changes from the previous version * Many characters have been redesigned aesthetically * In addition, some of the characters' movesets have been retooled so that they copy the Smash Brothers characters they're based on as least as possible * Stages are picked before characters, leading up to a versus splash screen of the participants * Kryss has been removed from the game as she was retired by her author. It is unknown if she will get a replacement with a similar moveset ** With the changes made to some veteran fighters' movesets, it is unknown if Ketsu Oblivion will return unless their movesets are remade. * Final Smashes have been remade so that they are quick to perform. This means all transformation based Final Smashes have been removed * Assist Trophy characters can now be knocked out of the stage too * Attacks are slightly stronger in 1-on-1 matches to speed up the flow of the game * New characters have been added: ** Ace-13, from the Sergioverse. Its moveset is inspired from ROB but has the strength of Donkey Kong. Its Final Smash is a barrage of punches similar to Donkey Kong's Final Smash in SSB Ultimate ** Maika Sasaki, from the Sergioverse. Her moveset consists of electricity-based attacks. However, overusing them makes her take damage as well. This makes her very similar to how Pichu plays in Smash Bros Melee and Ultimate ** Atlas, from the Sergioverse. He's a hard-hitting character with a power that matches Ganondorf and has a counter that freezes the time around the attacker, somewhat similar to Bayonetta's counter ** Theo, the male Pokemon Trainer from Pokemon Land and Sea. As a Pokemon Trainer, Theo uses three different Pokemon from his game, Campfy, Stumpine and Ocermaid and can be switched out at will. His female counterpart Sena appears as an alternative costume ** Waruta, Marta's self-proclaimed rival from the Sergioverse. She has been made as an Echo Fighter of Marta. The main difference resides in Waruta's animations, the robotic appearance of the allies she summons and her Final Smash. ** Vic, one of the protagonists from Vic and Crow. As the last of the Amunon soldiers, he uses a variety of weapons and technology ** Ferdinand Davies, from the Sergioverse. The heroic hacker of the Newsboy Legion joins the fray with an array of magitek-esque spells loaded in his tablet. Like Robin, his Specials have limited uses and Fer must wait some time for them to be recharged. * The starting roster has been confirmed to be "relatively small", containing only 14 characters with the rest of the characters being unlocked as you play. The unlocking conditions have been "streamlined", but it is unclear what criteria must be fulfilled to unlock the characters Detailed changes from veteran fighters * Sergio has been redesigned to match his current appearance. He has a new Down Special move named Turbo Counter, which is a counter as the name implies. His Final Smash, "Sergio Dimensions", has been changed regarding what counterparts of Sergio appear: His Inkling self from Splatoon, Seijiro Sonikku from Persona S, the Phantom Speedster and his Fire Emblem counterpart. * Sarah, Sergio's female counterpart, is now an Echo Fighter of Sergio, and has also been redesigned. Her Turbo Counter makes her send the opponent upwards instead of the opposite direction she's facing like Sergio does. It is unknown if her Final Smash will be the same as Sergio's at the moment. * Jorge has been redesigned to match his current appearance. His Final Smash, "Golden Jorge", is no longer a transformation. Instead, he now smacks all the opponents in sight with a giant golden wrench. He also has a new Down Aerial that resembles Dr Mario's from SSB Ultimate. * Marta has been redesigned to match her current appearance. Her Special moves have been retooled and feature her allies instead of her doing most of them. She can still do regular, aerial and Smash attacks, which are inspired from Rosalina and Lucina. ** Neutral Special is now done by her Storb companion Twinky. Twinky copies the opponent's Neutral Special and dons a head accessory based on the character it absorbed ** Side Special is done by a P-Nut and consists of rolling a bomb forward ** Up Special makes her fly up with her Hot Air Suit and fall slowly. She can drop down faster and create a shockwave when she lands to cause damage ** Down Special is calling a NoWoai that slams the ground right in front of her. It can bury opponents. ** Marta's Final Smash grants her the Star Allies Sparkler from Kirby Star Allies and calls all her partners to attack * Dani has been redesigned to match his current appearance. His moveset has not changed but moves that involve psychic powers now makes part of Dani's clothes and his eyes glow light blue * Laura has been redesigned to match her current appearance. Her animations have been slightly changed too to match her new more stoic personality, but she still fights with an energy whip like Zero Suit Samus does. Her Final Smash has been remade and now attacks in a radius, but it continues to be sound-based * Alvaro has been redesigned to match his current appearance. His moveset, except for his Final Smash, has not changed much but his Up Special sound effect has been changed so that it matches from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. ''His new Final Smash consists into a barrage of drill punches, similar to Little Mac's Final Smash from SSB Ultimate * Carlos has been redesigned to match his current appearance. His moveset, while still based on Wario, has been remade a bit: His Side Special is a shoulder charge like Wario's and his Down Special is a Ground Punch from ''Wario Land Shake It. It charges overtime so the less it is used, the stronger it is. * Shawn has been redesigned to match his current appearance. Nothing else has changed * Luisianna has been redesigned to match her current appearance. Her Final Smash has been slightly altered, as she stacks all the Dreamy Luisiannas into a giant top to send all the opponents flying * Ian has been redesigned to match his current appearance. He now has a moveset that combines Pit with Shulk. * Zion is now an Echo Fighter of Ian, with the difference that it takes Dark Pit's differences from Pit from SSB 4 and Ultimate. * Silvia has been redesigned to match her current appearance. While still borrowing some Special attacks from Sheik, she has gained Wolf's Side and Down Specials. She has been given a new Final Smash that consists on an air strike on nearby opponents * Alba has a new Final Smash that is based on Zelda's new Final Smash from SSB Ultimate * Beta Sergio's proportions have been remade so that they match the Villager. He still uses Beta Super Sergio as a Final Smash, but now it consists of swift strikes similar to Sonic's Final Smash from SSB Ultimate * Alfonso's Bowser Battle Body is now more detailed. His Final Smash has been remade so that it matches Bowser's Final Smash from SSB Ultimate * Alfonso Jr has not changed much but his alts have been redesigned to match their current appearances. His Final Smash is also the same as before but J-01 "Fire" has been redesigned too * S-01 "Thunder" has been redesigned to match his current appearance. Nothing else has changed * Scout-Gal has a new Final Smash that consists of an air strike of crit-boosted rockets * Sapphira has been redesigned to match her Hyrule Warriors design. Her moveset has been changed completely and is based on Lana and Linkle from Hyrule Warriors * Marbleman has not received any change but the spheres that form his body are more disjointed than before * Voltcupine now uses the Gigavolt Havoc Z-Move from Pokemon Sun and Moon as its Final Smash * Blockiant's animations have been reworked. The blocks that form his arms can now change formation to resemble actual arms for most of its attacks * Bady & Lil' Chirps have not received any change * Ms Lifeguard is now slightly taller and her swimsuit seems to be made of a rubbery material. However, she continues to be based on Wii Fit Trainer * Mike Phoenix has been redesigned to match his Prism Enforcers self. Mika Phoenix is still part of his Final Smash, but she has also been aesthetically redesigned to match her Prism Enforcers self * Michelle Phoenix is now a standalone Echo Character of Mike Phoenix. She has been redesigned to match her Prism Enforcers self * Numa has been redesigned aesthetically. His moveset is now based on Roy rather than Link * Dalton has been replaced by Guretotako. Other than that, he may continue to be a heavyweight character. * Sphere Sister's Final Smash has been remade so that it is no longer a transformation * Lionel's moveset has been remade so that it is based on Chrom rather than Shulk's * Lollie's skin is a bit more tan. Her boyfriend Rob assists her in her throws and protects Lollie for her Neutral Special, matching how Toad behaves in Peach's moveset in SSB Ultimate * Artorius has not received any change so far * The Lasti Sisters are now based on the Ice Climbers as they appear in SSB Ultimate * Athena Tornado's moveset has been remade so that it matches Palutena's from SSB Ultimate, with her Down Special being able to counter both physical attacks and projectiles * Goku Phoenix has been slightly remade to match how Ryu behaves in SSB Ultimate, meaning that he will always face his opponent while moving in 1-on-1 matches Full list of characters Bold denotes starting character, italics denotes newcomer Bosses * Candentia: An entity of pure light and the antagonist of the Adventure Mode. Commanding an army of MasterHand.EXE clones, she vaporized every single living being in the multiverse, except Maika, into Spirits. Now, she's cloning the fighters to create vessels for the Spirits to use. * Nethero: An entity of darkness and the second antagonist of the Adventure Mode. After Candentia's initial defeat, this individual appears commanding an army of CrazyHand.EXE clones and overwhelms Candentia's army, causing her to retreat for the time being. * MasterHand.EXE: One of the final boss of the original Super Sergio Fighters' Classic Mode. MasterHand.EXE appears in several fighters' Arcade Mode route as the final boss and appears to be commanded by an entity named Candentia. * CrazyHand.EXE: Another of the final bosses of the original Super Sergio Fighters' Classic Mode. CrazyHand.EXE will appear etiher alone or alongside MasterHand.EXE in some fighters' Arcade Mode route as the final boss. It appears to be commanded by an entity of darkness named Nethero. * KlockBot: Alfonso's pride and joy. A massive mech that Alfonso not only uses for his Final Smash, but also at certain characters' Arcade Mode routes. As a boss, it has the same moves as Alfonso, but they have very high starting lag and can cause different effects such as freezing or paralyzing. * Berserk Ketsu: Ketsu Oblivion, a former fighter in Super Sergio Fighters, returns as a boss! He will appear a certain characters' Arcade Mode routes armed with a massive version of his Lance of Longinus. * Nacht: Alba's former friend and an adept Geomancer that became corrupted by her own thirst of power. She appears at certain characters' Arcade Mode routes as the final boss. She uses several attacks related to crystals. Adventure Mode: Undying Superstars When a catastrophic event unveils in the world and everyone has been abducted by an entity named Candentia that commands an army of MasterHand.EXE clones, Maika alone will have to make her way through a massive world map in order to bring back everyone but also use Spirits of characters from different universes to power themselves up. Plot Candentia - The Realm of Light The mode opens with the entire roster facing a strange entity made of light that commands an army of MasterHand.EXE clones. While the Newsboy Legion discusses the plan of action to take, the MasterHand.EXE clones merge into their commander, causing it to shoot out several beams of light. While everyone tries to escape or fight back, their efforts are futile as they all get vaporized. However, Maika managed to escape after transforming into a lightning bolt. In the meantime, other characters that were witnessing the scene also get vaporized and the entire multiverse is engulfed in light. The only thing left after this is the Spirits of the non-playable characters wandering aimlessly. Maika returns shortly after to see a barren wasteland filled by these Spirits, who are using clones of the playable fighters, created by the aformentioned entity named Candentia, as vessels. After fighting several of these Spirits and freeing them, Maika encounters the real Sergio under Candentia's control. Maika defeats Sergio and frees him. Sergio is first amazed about how Maika managed to survive the catastrophe by use of just her electricity powers, but he realizes that the two must go and find everyone else. Thus, Sergio joins the party. Sergio and Maika continue traveling the world map, freeing Spirits and Fighters under Cadentia's control, as well as defeating KlockBot and other two bosses that were protecting Candentia and eventually reach her. After a long and intense fight, Candentia is defeated. However, she states that her only purpose is to keep everyone safe from someone else. Nethero - The Realm of Darkness Suddenly, the sky is sliced open and from the other side arrives an army of CrazyHand.EXE clones, which quickly overwhelm Candentia's MasterHand.EXE army and force Candentia to retreat since she was weakened from the fight against the Fighters. The leader of the CrazyHand.EXE army appears in front of the Fighters as an entity of darkness named Nethero. He berates Candentia for her cowardly retreat and takes the remaining Spirits and Fighters under his control. The team travels to Nethero's realm and continue on freeing Spirits and Fighters. On the way, they also defeat Berserk Ketsu, Nacht and another yet unnamed boss. Eventually, Nethero himself appears and attacks the Fighters, but he is defeated. Nethero retreats further into his realm, but suddenly, Candentia appears again and goes after him. Light or Dark Candentia and Nethero then engage into a no hold barred war with the Fighters in a neutral state. Thus, they have to decide who they are going to fight. Depending on the player's actions, three different outcomes are possible: * If the player focuses on freeing Spirits and Fighters under Candentia's control, as well as the real MasterHand.EXE, the Fighters will go after Candentia. However, after defeating her, Nethero will take the chance to mortally impale her to finish her off and then engulf the universe into darkness, causing the Fighters to seemingly die. * If the player focuses on freeing Spirits and Fighters under Nethero's control, as well as the real CrazyHand.EXE, the Fighters will go after Nethero. However, after defeating him, Candentia will take the chance and engulf the universe into light again, causing Nethero and the Fighters to be vaporized completely. * If the player balances the conflict by taking on Spirits and Fighters of each side, eventually they will free both MasterHand.EXE and CrazyHand.EXE. The two cybernetic hands will create a rift where the player will be able to control MasterHand.EXE and engage on a Horde Fight against clones created by Candentia and Nethero. True Endgame After the Fighters conquer both light and darkness with the help of MasterHand.EXE, they take on both Candentia and Nethero at the same time, who are still focused on their own war. This means that they will hurt by not only the player's attacks, but also their own and if one is knocked down, the other will take the chance and attack. However, Candentia and Nethero are defeated by the Fighters and, realizing the Fighters' strength, disappear forever, freeing the Spirits completely and allowing them to go back to their own worlds. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is the single player mode that replaces Classic Mode from the previous game. In this mode, every character has a set of opponents they must face. In addition, there's a subtitle available for each character's iteration of Arcade Mode. The final boss of this mode will change depending on the character. For example, Sergio's Arcade Mode will culminate in a two-phase battle against Alfonso in Cyberspace Limbo (One against Alfonso himself and a second one where Alfonso jumps into his KlockBot). Arcade Mode routes Spirits Main article: Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax/Spirit List Spirits are ethereal manifestations of characters. These are a combination of trophies and custom parts from the previous game and have a pivotal role in the Adventure Mode. There are two types of Spirits: Primary Spirits and Support Spirits. Primary Spirits are those that are directly attached onto a playable fighter, while Support Spirits are smaller Spirits that can grant special abilities to the Primary Spirit to grant the fighter so long as the Primary Spirit has enough slots. You can find Spirits through the Bulletin Board, which is updated every day. In order to obtain a Spirit, you must defeat it in a Spirit Battle, where it will be infused with a fighter that resembles it in some way. These Spirit Battles also have special conditions regularly, so it is advised to create a team of Spirits that can do better against the opponent. If you win the battle, you will be given one try to capture the Spirit. But if you hit its shield, the damage will be carried over, so you'll have a better chance next time. See also * Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax/Alternate Costumes Voice cast Playable fighters * Sergio: Yuri Lowenthal * Sarah: Erin Fitzgerald * Jorge: Greg Chun * Marta: Laura Bailey * Waruta: Laura Bailey * Dani: Jeremy Shada * Laura: Eden Riegel * Alvaro: Max Mittelman * Carlos: Matthew Mercer * Shawn: J. Yong Bosch * Luisianna: Michelle Ruff * Ian: Adam Howden * Zion: Chris Sabat * Silvia: Caitlin Glass * Alba: Jenna Coleman * Ace-13: Jon St. Jon * Maika: Christine Marie Cabanos * Fer: Xander Mobus * Alfonso: Mike Pollock * Alfonso Jr.: TBA * S-01 "Thunder": N/A * Atlas: Patrick Seitz * Beta Sergio: N/A * Scout-gal: Cherami Leigh * Marbleman: N/A * Sapphira: Lauren Landa * Voltcupine: TBA * Blockiant: TBA * Pokemon Trainer Theo: Todd Haberkorn * Pokemon Trainer Sena: Nicole Balick * Campfy: TBA * Stumpine: TBA * Ocermaid: TBA * Bady & Lil' Chirps: N/A * Mrs. Lifeguard: Alicia Stratten * Mike Phoenix: Yuri Lowenthal * Michelle Phoenix: Tara Strong * Numa: Colleen Clinkenbeard * Guretotako: TBA * Sphere Sister: TBA * (?) * Lollie: TBA * Lionel: TBA * Artorius: TBA * Lasti Sisters: TBA * Athena Tornado: Asleigh Ball * Goku Phoenix: Sean Schemmel * Vic: TBA * Pixia: TBA * Skitz: TBA Other characters * Mika Phoenix: Philece Sampler * Ketsu Oblivion (Berserk Ketsu): Dameon Clarke * Candentia: Erica Lindbeck * Nethero: Kirk Thornton * MasterHand.EXE and CrazyHand.EXE: Pat Cashman * Nacht: Melissa Hutchison Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sergy92 Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Non-Canon